


Watch Yourself Give In

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, PWP, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red spread across his face, in angry blotches. Youngbae leant over Seungri’s back, fingers curling into the hair under the wig. “Look how beautiful you are kitten. You’d be so easy to break.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Yourself Give In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scripting_Rainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripting_Rainbows/gifts).



> To clarify, this is consensual sex ‘tween to homo’s yo. And the wig is the one Seungri wears in the Coffee Prince parody when he’s Bae’s girlfriend.
> 
> This is a response to the following request: I wanna see Seungri in a wig, preferably the one from coffee prince where he played Bae's girlfriend hehe. Also because he has wonderful thighs, kudos for having him in teeny tiny shorts. Go mad! Bae choking him from behind while they're having sex in front of a mirror so seungri can see his face go red~ extra kudos if he calls bae oppa, or seungri gets called kitten. face fuck him, be brutal

Cuddled together on the sofa, Seungri pressed a kiss to Youngbae’s cheek and whispered into the older man’s ear, lips pulled back into a smirk and a hand wandering to circle one of Youngbae’s nipples. Youngbae listened carefully to the detailed question Seungri was asking, hands reaching to still Seungri’s wandering hands when Seungri finished. He turned to his partner with a dirty smirk and leant in to peck Seungri’s lips gently. “Okay. Safeword?”

Seungri sighed happily, fingers sliding into Youngbae’s mohawk, “Doraemon~” he said, kissing along Youngbae’s jaw slowly. “I’m going to get a shower first. Find my shorts for me, please hyung? And maybe put a shirt on yourself… Not one you like much though.”

Youngbae groaned, pinning Seungri down into the cushions, “You’re so bossy dongsaeng… And distracting. All together infuriating.” In between each sentence Youngbae nipped at Seungri’s throat, hands holding the youngers down and out the way. He lowered his voice, whispering against Seungri’s skin. “I don’t think I’d have you any other way though.”

Seungri shuddered, eyes closing. “Ah, Bae… I’m perfect as I am.” Laughing when Youngbae rolled his eyes and lifted off the younger, letting him sit up.

“Go shower before I text Jiyong hyung and take him up on the offer of dinner. 

Seungri smiled, standing up. “Don’t be silly. My offer is much better.” Seungri smiled, leaning down to press a last kiss to Youngbae’s lips. “I love you.” He breathed before practically skipping to the bathroom.

~~~ 

Seungri’s wig fell past his shoulders. Youngbae watched from the doorway as the younger man fussed with the wig, pinning it in place and trying to smooth down the fringe, tutting at his reflection in the bedroom mirror. Seungri hummed to himself as his fingers carefully untangled a knot, jumping when Youngbae’s arms slid around his waist, the embrace too tight to be comfortable. Seungri gasped and smacked Youngbae’s hands, biting his lip before whining, “Oppa, that hurts. Let go.” Youngbae just chuckled, tightening his arms, causing Seungri to exhale sharply, “O-oppa, ow. Let go.”

“Ah, you look pretty, I don’t want you getting away.” Youngbae smirked, one arm moving to Seungri’s backside, slipping his hand into the pocket of the tiny shorts he was wearing, squeezing the curve of Seungri’s ass hard. “Not without tapping this first.” Seungri squeaked and tried to struggle, hands smacking Youngbae’s hard before inspiration stuck and Seungri kicked a leg backwards, catching the elder in the shin, surprising him just long enough to escape the strong hold and turn around, stepping backwards.

“No. I don’t want… _it_. I don’t want that oppa. I’m sorry.”

“And how do you know if you don’t want it if you’ve never had it?” Youngbae leant forward and grabbed Seungri hard, dragging him back to the mirror. One hand held Seungri’s chin in a fierce grip, making the younger look at himself in the mirror. Seungri whimpered, trying to shake Youngbae off, making Youngbae hold on tighter, Youngbae’s feet tucked next to Seungri’s pressing them together to make sure Seungri couldn’t easily kick back again. “Look how pretty you are. You’ve covered your face in all that make up and you’re telling me I can’t have you? Are you a cock tease?”

“No! No, it’s only eyeliner oppa! I’m sorry! Please, let me go.” Seungri glanced between the reflections of his own scared face and Youngbae’s cruel grin. “I’ll take it off, please. Let me go. I don’t want this oppa.”

Youngbae stepped back to give him room to spin Seungri around, pressing the younger man against the mirror, “I know about girls like you.” He whispered, crowding Seungri in, hands holding Seungri’s arms against the glass. “You tuck your cocks in, paint yourselves up and flirt with all the boys. But I'm not going to just sit and watch anymore, pretty. I've had it with people like you, I'm going to take what you owe me."

Seungri shook his head, stammering unintelligible half-words, cheeks red with embarrassment, unable to look Youngbae in the eye. “You’re a slut kitten. Prancing around in front of me in nothing but your long hair and fucking tiny shorts?” Youngbae shoved a knee hard between Seungri’s thighs, making the younger sob and drop his head. “Your ass is practically hanging out. Do you not have any shame?” Youngbae moved his knee back, and pushed Seungri to the floor. “Whores work on their knees.” Keeping Seungri pinned to the mirror with one knee, Youngbae worked at the buttons on his trousers quickly, pulling his cock out and stroking himself slowly. “Look at me.” He spat, spare hand grabbing Seungri’s hair, making sure to catch the hair underneath too and pulled Seungri up so he was level with his crotch. “Don’t you dare bite me.” He warned before pressing his hips forward, wiping the head of his cock along Seungri’s lips. “Open up pretty.” Seungri whimpered and tried to move his head, looking up at Youngbae with shining eyes but when Youngbae just tightened his grip in his hair, Seungri’s mouth fell open. “What a good girl.” Youngbae cooed, guiding himself into the younger man’s mouth.

Seungri took a slow breath in, this was something they’d played a lot since discovering that Seungri had a surprising amount of control over is gag reflex. He forgot about staying in character to concentrate on breathing through his nose, trying not to fidget and keep his hands out of his shorts. He glanced up at his partner, who was taking his time, sliding his cock into Seungri’s mouth terribly slowly, teasing because he knew how much Seungri liked to give blowjobs fast and brutal. Seungri swallowed back a whine, tongue flicking up to try and encourage Youngbae to go faster. Above him sounded a low groan and Youngbae’s hips snapped forward suddenly and Seungri found himself fighting not to choke.

Moaning hungrily, Seungri glanced up again, hands moving to grip Youngbae’s thighs as the elder growled under his breath and wasted no more time, hips picking up an unforgiving pace and hands holding Seungri’s head against the mirror.

Youngbae felt his fingers tighten further in Seungri’s hair, watching transfixed as Seungri moaned around his cock. He could feel Seungri’s throat pulling in breaths with every other thrust. Seungri’s cheeks were getting steadily pinker, his lips stretched wide and saliva soaked the underside of his cock, dripping down past the younger mans lips and trailing down his chin. 

Youngbae pulled Seungri forward by his hair, so that he could push himself deeper into Seungri’s hot mouth, Seungri’s hands squeezed his thighs a little harder and he closed his eyes, whines sending shivers of pure need down to curl his toes into the carpet. He yanked Seungri’s head back hard, panting softly as Seungri blinked up at him, face flushed and wet.

“You were enjoying that, don’t bother telling me you didn’t, I can see you did.” Youngbae pressed a foot hard against Seungri’s crotch, making Seungri whimper.

“Please don’t. Please, please just let me go. I don’t want-“ Seungri was cut off by a hard slap. Cheek stinging he let out a shaking breath, trying to calm himself. He was infuriatingly hard in his shorts and every word Youngbae was spitting at him brought him closer to creaming his favourite shorts. “Oppa… I’m sorry. Please don’t.” He begged, trying not to stare at Youngbae’s cock. Youngbae pulled his hand back again and Seungri flinched even before the slap hit. “Look how pathetic you are. On your knees begging me to be nice. Turn around and look at yourself in the mirror.”

Seungri didn’t move quickly enough and Youngbae clicked his tongue and slapped him again, startling the younger man into moving, turning shakily on his knees to look at his reflection in the mirror. His wig was a mess, large knots tangled on top of it where Youngbae had his hands earlier. He flicked his gaze from his own reflection up to Youngbae’s, who was looking down at him with a soft smile that changed into a sneer when he caught Seungri looking.

“Whore.” Youngbae knelt down behind Seungri, taking off his shirt as he did so, pulling back Seungri’s arms and using it to tie them together and a quick series of strong but quick release knots. Seungri flexed his fingers and dropped his head, shivering.  Youngbae grabbed Seungri’s throat in a hard grip with one hand, the other reaching down to unfasten Seungri’s shorts. “You’re so fucking turned on, do you like me treating you like this? Do you have no self-respect?” he growled, squeezing Seungri’s throat when he struggled against the hold. “And look at this. You’re dripping. You must be so close to coming.” Youngbae pushed Seungri’s short down his thighs just enough so they’d be out the way and wrapped his hand around the base of Seungri’s cock, giving the younger man one long slow stroke before stopping still. “You’re a complete slut, aren’t you?”

Seungri closed his eyes, head leaning back against his will to rest on Youngbae’s shoulder, who pretended not to notice. The hand on his throat was rhythmically squeezing and releasing, getting a little tighter every time, the combination of the restricted airflow and the strong hand on his cock was making Seungri lightheaded. “O-oppa… oppa…” He breathed, hips trying to jerk forward, gasping and arching into both hands when Youngbae started to stroke him fast.

“I want to see you come kitten. Fall apart in my hands for me. 

Seungri cried out; stomach, thighs and hands tensing as he shuddered, releasing into Youngbae’s fist, gasping as he fell back against the solid chest behind him. Moaning softly when he felt Youngbae’s hand by his ass, fingers sticky with his come circling his entrance, pressing only slightly before withdrawing again. Youngbae was waiting for him to steady his breathing. The anticipation of what was coming spread in goosebumps along Seungri’s skin. He lifted his head slowly, aware of the hand still on his throat, watching in the mirror as Youngbae stared back at him. 

“Now, it’s my turn.” Youngbae said quietly, pressing two fingers up into Seungri. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to watch yourself in the mirror.” The fingers left him all too quickly and Seungri could feel Youngbae stroking the remainder of whatever come was left onto himself. “You’re going to watch as I fill you up,” he murmured into Seungri’s ear as he pressed the head of this cock into Seungri, pausing to listen to the other gasp. “You’ll watch as I make you my own,” he thrust up hard, hand on Seungri’s throat tightening at the same time. “You’ll watch as I squeeze the life out of that pretty face.” He pressed a kiss against Seungri’s cheek before forcing Seungri’s head down to the floor, both hands now around the younger man’s neck, keeping a tight hold as well as making sure Seungri had to watch the reflection of Youngbae pounding into him hard and relentless.

Seungri’s vision was wavering, he panted tiny, hoarse breaths against the carpet as he watched red spread across his face in angry blotches. He could feel himself getting hard again, but the sensation was distant, like a cloud in his mind. All he could clearly focus on was the heavy breaths behind him and the pace of the hips slamming into him.

Youngbae leant over Seungri’s back, one hand uncurling from around his throat to instead tangle into the hair under the wig. “Look how beautiful you are kitten. You’d be so easy to break. Watch yourself giving into me. Watch me as I own you kitten.” He pressed his hips forward hard, the hand still remaining on Seungri’s throat squeezed hard, Seungri choked and struggled against the makeshift bonds as Youngbae groaned, coming hard inside the younger man. Fingers slowly peeling away from Seungri’s throat, red lines visible even as a section of the wig fell forward and dropped down.

~~~ 

Youngbae had carefully untied Seungri’s arms, massaging them gently to make sure his circulation hadn’t been cut off. He helped his partner roll over and leant over Seungri’s spent figure and pressed a light kiss to his nose. “Was that what you wanted baby?” Seungri simply smiled in response, throat too sore and just too exhausted to thread together a sentence that explained just how high on bliss he was at the moment. He did however manage to spare the energy to rut up against Youngbae’s thigh, erection still demanding attention. The older man laughed softly and leant down to kiss Seungri with long slow touches of lip as he took his time stroking Seungri to completion.


End file.
